


After What You've Been Through, How Could My Answer Be Different?

by PolynomialPandemic



Category: Sharp Zero (Webcomic)
Genre: Alex is A Worried Mother, Alexander Becket is done with everyone's shit, And just wants to go home and eat cheerios, Angst, Author is Problematic, Blood, Blueshift, Danny Becket Doesh't Deserve This Shit, Danny Whump, Gen, He Also Doesn't Deserve This Shit, No Cheerios For Alex, Poor Alex :(, Redshift, Sibling dynamic, Steel Coyote is awful, Whump, Worried Alex Becket, finds a way, it's that scene, just lots of blood, no mention of the wound, not that graphic, this is literal and figurative shit, uh, you know which one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolynomialPandemic/pseuds/PolynomialPandemic
Summary: It's that one scene.... You know, how Robo implied that Alex was the one who found Danny after Steel Coyote.... Left him.....Or, alternatively, Alex told Danny to get more sleep, but being unconscious from blood loss doesn't count, Damnit!





	After What You've Been Through, How Could My Answer Be Different?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne/gifts).



> First SharpZero Fic! M'bestie, EtchCantrellorLightningHeterodyne told me to write SZ angst because there's like...... ten SZ fics out there, so here it is. Love ya, Etch!
> 
> TW:Blood, wound mention. Like, traumatic wound mention. Hospitals. (mentioned once)

Alexander Becket was having a normal evening. 

Well, as normal as evenings went when you were secretly part of a superhero organization. An organization, may he just add, that had him out in the field as Redshift because his little brother had failed to come home early. Honestly, it was all a bit ridiculous. Danny was at school, and him being a bit late should mean that Alex went after him, not that Redshift was sent to find Blueshift. Right? 

He tamped down his rising internal scream of  _ not right, not right… _ Danny was fine. He was just overreacting, and going into the irritating parent-like mode that he'd found himself slipping into since their parents- 

Since the whole debacle a few months ago.  

Anyways, it was all ridiculous. This was coming ridiculously close to exposing his -and his brother’s- cover. Redshift reached the edge of the roof, pulled back, and shifted to the next rooftop. He wished momentarily that he could be out like a  _ normal person _ , walking on the actual streets-and then he was very glad he was in uniform.

Because as he reached the edge of the next rooftop, he looked down into the alley below him.

 

Because, on the cement of the alley, lay his brother, asleep on his red jacket. With his backpack beside him, Blueshift uniform peeking out of the zipper. 

 

He glanced in both directions-no civilians, luckily- and shifted down next to the sibling he could berate freely, now that no one would even consider connecting Danny with Redshift or Blueshift.

“Danny, what are you doing? Wake up. Honestly, I can't believe this, I know I told you that you should be getting better sleep, but I didn't mean in the middle of an alley, for goodness sake-”

 

Danny wasn’t even stirring. The worry seeped back, but a wave of irritation pushed it back down. “Danny, this isn’t funny.” He knelt on the jacket beside his annoyingly asleep brother. “Wake up.”

 

He poked Danny’s arm, and the boy winced a little, but didn’t move. “And leaving your uniform out in plain sight? You have to be kidding me.” Shifting a bit to continue the poking tactic, Alex lifted one knee off the jacket to find it- _ wet? What had Danny been doing?  _

 

“And jackets aren’t cheap buddy, There’s no way we can just-” He froze, glancing at the hand that had absentmindedly wiped the residual liquid off his jeans.

 

The liquid that, suddenly, made this definitely not a normal evening.

 

Alex had been in enough fights, hell Crankshift had punched him enough times, that he knew blood when he saw it. Taking fistfuls of the jacket in his hands, he noticed that they were completely sodden,  _ dripping _ with the stuff when he squeezed.

 

“Oh my god, Danny- Holy  _ Fuck _ -” Alex practically blurred as he leapt to his feet, leaning over his brother while frantically checking him for injuries. “What the- Fucking hell-” He grabbed Danny’s head, one hand on either side. “Danny? Danny, it’s Alex. I need you to wake up, right fucking now.”

 

And… Danny finally stirred as Alex sat there in a panic. He groaned, half-opening his eyes with an obvious effort, and much too pale. His freckles stood out on his face.

 

“...Alex?”

 

“God, yes. Danny, what happened? Are you alright?”

 

“...Hurts…”

 

Okay, even if that made him feel worse than Crank ever had, at least they were making progress. 

 

“Where, Danny? What happened?”

 

But Danny wasn’t responding. Alex hissed, “Shit, Shit, Shit…” as he realized his brother was out of it again.  _ No injuries I can see, but… _ He rolled his brother over, and then almost had a heart attack.

 

It was worse than Ceaser, worse than that time a building had fallen and they couldn’t get the poor person out.

 

Danny’s back practically hung in  _ shreds _ it was so damaged. Still leaking blood, and- holy fuck, was that  _ bone _ showing? His thoughts were scrambled, his mind felt whited out by the sheer impossibility of it.  _ No, no no no, I’m the oldest, No, not him, it should have been me, it should have- _

 

 

  
<|><+><|>  
  
  


 

 

_ When Danny, quiet and shaken under the hospital blankets, asked Alex if he could resign, there was no possible way his answer could have been different. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this total shit, i love whump so much my dark gay heart is shriveling up~~~
> 
> GIVE ME PROMPTS NOM NOM NOM ---->> leave it in the comments lovelies!
> 
> Have a nice day thanks bye lol


End file.
